El verdadero primer amor
by Sadistic Sweetie
Summary: Viajar a la época ancestral y quedarse enamorado de un hermoso hombre perro ¿Podría ser su vida más loca aún?. YAOI
1. Tierra desconocida

**El verdadero primer amor**

Tuvo un sueño que nadie más pudo tener, un mundo ancestral lleno de seres extraordinarios, magia, peleas, monstruos, era como estar dentro de un sueño, en toda su vida jamás imaginó que podía llegar a ver tales cosas, ni siquiera en sus sueños, pero ahora los tenía y era increíble, como estar dentro de un cuento de hadas.

Despertó aquella mañana con el semblante lleno de vida, desde que su último novio lo había abandonado no se había sentido así, el maldito de Sasuke abandonó la aldea, pero él continuaría con su vida, así se lo habían dicho todos.

Después del almuerzo fue a las montañas a entrenar, solo, como siempre, pensando en aquel mundo lleno de fantasía que acudía a él en sueños, deseaba viajar ahí, encontrarse con los seres maravillosos que había visto, ni toda los trucos habidos y por haber que había aprendido iban a poder superar eso.

—De acuerdo, será como en aquellas extrañas películas, deseo algo con tanto empeño y pum! Se hace realidad —dijo con entusiasmo

Haciendo uso de todo su poder mental cerró los ojos, imaginó los paisajes, las criaturas, aquel mundo con el que había comenzado a obsesionarse cada vez más, pero no logró nada. Se sintió tonto de haber hecho algo así, lo bueno es que nadie lo había visto, así que regresó a su aldea.

Sonriendo a lo alto de un árbol, una vieja hechicera sonrió, portaba en sus manos un pequeño fragmento de la perla de shikon, lo alzó por encima de su cabeza y con toda su fuerza la lanzó hacia Naruto, esta se adhirió a su espalda pero él no lo notó. La vieja hechicera sonrió

—No desees más de lo que puedes afrontar, sin saberlo me has invocado y yo haré tus sueños realidad —se rio entusiasmada, hace mucho que no se divertía tanto.

Naruto llegó directo a su cama, sin cenar, sin bañarse, al cerrar los ojos se quedó completamente dormido, sin darse cuenta que a su alrededor todo comenzó a dar muchas vueltas, como un torbellino. En menos de cinco minutos desapareció sin dejar rastro, sin darse cuenta de nada.

* * *

El pequeño ninja abrió los ojos y se desconcertó al encontrarse rodeado de naturaleza, flores extrañas que no conocía y un aroma completamente limpio, ninguna clase de contaminación. Al principio creyó que sus aldeanos le habían jugado una broma, pero tardó en darse cuenta que no estaba en ningún sitio conocido antes por él.

Se levantó asustado, recorrió los grandes pastizales pero no encontró rastro de persona alguna, arriba de su cabeza escuchó como el sonido de un pájaro y miró hacia ahí, vio una especie de pájaro extravagante, enorme como ninguno que hubiera visto, gritó asustado.

— ¿Qué demonios es este lugar? —gritó asustado, buscó ayuda pero no la encontró —Ahora ¿Qué voy hacer?

Asustado se agachó y sujetó su cabeza, cerró con fuerza los ojos y luego los abrió al escuchar un ruido en la lejanía, parecía ser el sonido de una bicicleta

— ¿Una bicicleta? —preguntó emocionado, algo de su mundo, algo que pudiera reconocer, levantó la vista y vio a una chica montándola, en la canasta de enfrente un pequeño niño zorro, le recordó a él mismo y sonrió —Ey, ayuda —gritó lo más que pudo.

—Vaya, un niño —Kagome vio a lo lejos a un niño rubio y apresuró su pedaleo, llegó hasta él y le sonrió amablemente

—Hola señorita

—Pareces perdido ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—No tengo —dijo indiferente —Pero me temo que estoy en otro mundo, quizás usted no me crea pero…

—Si te creo

Kagome sonrió, interrumpiendo al niño

—Yo también vengo de otro tiempo, estas en la era ancestral, donde el mundo humano y el mundo mágico convivían —explicó emocionada, por fin alguien como ella

—Vaya, que emocionante —dijo entusiasmado y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, casi tumbando al pequeño zorro de la canastita

— ¡Mocoso! Quita tus sucias manos de Kagome —gritó una voz de hombre, Naruto levantó la mirada apartándose de la chica y lo vio acercándose, parecía que quería atacarlo, pero Naruto estaba sorprendido por aquella belleza sobrehumana de ese hombre, mitad perro

—Es tan guapo —pensó sonrojado, pero Inu Yasha se acercó directo y lo atacó

— ¿Estas bien Kagome? —preguntó preocupado, pero ella se enojó con él

— ¡Eres un tonto Inu Yasha! ¡Abajo! —gritó enojada y lo hizo caer al suelo, enseguida se levantó muy enojado

—Solo te defendía ¿Por qué haces eso?

—No me defendías, peleabas con un chico inocente —respondió enojada

—Eres insoportable —dijo enojado

— ¡Abajo, Abajo, Abajo! —gritó un montón de veces hasta noquearlo, Naruto estaba sorprendido

—Eso te pasa por violento —dijo Shippo riéndose, luego Inu se levantó y le dio un fuerte coscorrón para regañarlo

—No le pegues —regañó Kagome y estuvieron a punto de pelear otra vez

—Oigan, sigo aquí y no sé que hacer —dijo Naruto antes que volvieran a pelearse

—Perdona —dijo amablemente Kagome, parecía tan dulce como la vio antes de la llegada de aquel apuesto joven. Naruto se sonrojó al verlo, le estaba gustando

—Dinos mocoso ¿Qué quieres aquí? —preguntó enojado porque se había atrevido a tocar a su querida Kagome

—No lo sé, desperté y estaba en este mundo, pero tengo la impresión de que es el de mis sueños —explicó

—Vaya, yo también he tenido sueños así antes de venir a este mundo, yo caí por accidente en un pozo y llegué a esta era, tal vez podríamos tratar de pasarte —dijo feliz

—Sería buena idea, pero quiero conocer un poco más ¿puedo?

—Claro

—Y quisiera estar cerca de ustedes si no es molestia —dijo apenado y viendo discretamente a Inu Yasha, él se dio cuenta y se preocupó, algo había mal en ese chiquillo que no terminaba de caerle bien

—Claro, no te dejaremos solo —dijo Kagome emocionada, le gustaba tener a alguien de su mundo cerca

—Gracias

Y así, Naruto viajó a las tierras feudales del antiguo Japón, en compañía de Kagome, Shippo e Inu Yasha, a quien no despegaba la vista de encima, desde que salió con Sasuke no se había vuelto a interesar en ningún otro chico, este le gustaba mucho y esperaba estar mucho tiempo a su lado, aunque él no sabía aún la relación que había entre Kagome e Inu Yasha.

* * *

Amo esto, los crossover son la onda :D dejen sus comentarios!


	2. Sentimientos extraños

Llegaron hasta el pozo que hacía a Kagome atravesar los mundos, entraron en él ambos, pero nada sucedió, ni siquiera ella pudo pasar ese umbral del tiempo. Asustada miró hacia la boca del pozo, alzando la vista, Shippo e Inu Yasha miraban

— ¿Qué pasa Kagome? – gritó el hombre perro

—No lo sé Inu Yasha – gritó devuelta— Será mejor que volvamos —le dijo a Naruto y él dijo que si con la cabeza, subieron devuelta, Inu Yasha le dio la mano a Kagome para ayudarla a salir, pero ignoró por completo a Naruto, él fingió que casi se ca — ¡Ayúdalo tonto! —le gritó a Inu Yasha y él refunfuñó, pero obedeció

—Dame la mano mocoso —ordenó, Naruto estiró su mano y el otro jaló con fuerza, pero no demasiada, sin embargo Naruto se abalanzó hacia él para caerle encima, los dos en el suelo

—Perdón —se disculpó Naruto, pero su cara estaba tan cerca de la cara de Inu Yasha que él se quedó paralizado, sin darse cuenta que estaba sonrojado

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kagome a Naruto sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, él se levantó y dijo que si con la cabeza, después Inu Yasha también se levantó, aun estaba sonrojado, mirando al insolente mocoso, pero le volteó la cara, enojado por completo

— ¿Qué me está pasando? —meditó preocupado, nunca se había sonrojado así con un hombre, mucho menos con un mocoso insolente

—Tendremos que investigar como devolverte a casa —dijo Kagome preocupada – Preguntémosle a la anciana Kaede, o a la pulga Myoga —se dirigió a Inu Yasha que estaba distraído — ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Abajo! —gritó para hacerlo reaccionar, él cayó al suelo pero se levantó enseguida

— ¡Te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso! —gritó molesto

—Lo haré si sigues comportándote como tonto —respondió enojada, los dos estaban frente a frente, Naruto entonces se puso triste, se acababa de dar cuenta que ellos dos se gustaban

—No quiero dar molestias, será mejor que me vaya —dijo con tristeza, Inu Yasha lo miró y se sintió mal, pero fingió cruzándose de brazos

—Es lo mejor, vete de una vez —le dijo enojado, Naruto se puso triste de nuevo, Kagome pensó que era porque se sentía solo sin su familia en un mundo lejano, pero no sabía que se trataba de su gusto por Inu Yasha

—No vamos a abandonarlo, dinos muchacho, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Naruto Uzumaki —respondió, estiró su mano hacia ella

—Yo soy Kagome —respondió sin darle su apellido, se estrecharon de las manaos —Como te habrás dado cuenta, este tonto se llama Inu Yasha —Naruto se fijó hacia Inu Yasha y le extendió la mano, él a regañadientes le dio la suya, pero en ese instante sintió una extraña carga eléctrica y la apartó bruscamente, Kagome pensó que estaba siendo grosero y lo regañó

—Y yo soy Shippo —dijo el zorrito, presentándose solo porque los otros dos estaban discutiendo como siempre, Naruto lo saludó contento, él también era un zorro, de mundos diferentes, pero zorros los dos

Kagome e Inu Yasha dejaron de pelear y continuaron con su viaje, mientras caminaban Kagome le explicó y advirtió de los peligros de acompañarlos, le habló de Naraku y sobre la perla, le explicó todo lo que pudo y Naruto escuchó atento. Mientras tanto Inu Yasha prefirió ignorarlo, algo tenía ese chiquillo que lo inquietaba y no sabía por qué

— ¡Hey, hola! —se escuchó una voz al fondo, se trataba de Miroku y Sango, junto con Kirara, se acercaban a ellos

—Sango, Monje, Kirara —dijo Kagome emocionada, se saludaron entre todos

— ¿Quién es ese niño? —preguntó Sango, mirando a Naruto

—Se llama Naruto y viene de otro mundo, quizás otro tiempo como yo, no sabemos nada aún, vamos rumbo con la anciana Kaede a ver si ella sabe algo —explicó Kagome

—Vaya, eso me suena familiar —dijo el monje, todos lo miraron —Leí hace tiempo de algo así, es una magia muy poderosa, pero solo la pueden hacer las hadas del tiempo, ellas maldicen a través de los mundos para atormentar a los humanos y otras criaturas —explicó el monje y a todos les hizo sentir un escalofrío

—Patrañas, esas son tonterías para asustar a los niños tontos —interrumpió Inu Yasha

— ¿Crees que alguien me maldijo a mí? —preguntó asustada Kagome, el monje lo meditó durante largo tiempo

—No lo sé —respondió preocupado —Sabemos que por la perla y ya que eres descendiente de Kikyo has podido viajar, pero también puede existir una extraña posibilidad de que hayas sido maldecida —les explicó, preocupándolos más

— ¿Qué pasa si eres maldecido? —preguntó asustado Naruto

—Dice la leyenda que solo pueden pasar dos cosas, que te conviertas en un viajero de los mundos y el tiempo, o la muerte —explicó con gravedad

—Ya les dije que son tonterías —dijo enojado Inu Yasha —Y si fuiste maldecida jamás dejaré que te pase nada ¿oíste Kagome? —preguntó enojado mirándola, ella se sonrojó y dijo que sí con la cabeza. Naruto puso cara de tristeza, confirmó lo que ya sospechaba, esos dos se querían

—No quiero ser un estorbo entre ellos, me marcharé cuando no se den cuenta —pensó Naruto con tristeza —Ya veré como volver, maldito o no, debo encontrar la forma, solo espero que mis Jutsu funcionen aquí

—Bien, será mejor que busquemos donde dormir hoy, mañana seguiremos el viaje —dijo Kagome y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse

Una hora después, ya la luna había salido, todos estaban dormidos menos Naruto, abrió sigilosamente los ojos y los vio a todos, parecían dormidos, se levantó con cuidado del suelo, estaban dentro de una cueva, a la entrada estaba Inu Yasha, lo vio por última vez antes de salir

—Adiós Inu Yasha, fui muy feliz de conocerte —pensó entristecido, luego se marchó corriendo lo más que pudo, mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, deprisa, llenas de dolor.

Kagome abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Naruto ya no estaba ahí, se acercó a Inu Yasha y lo despertó asustada, él abrió los ojos, enojado

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Naruto, ya no está —dijo preocupada — ¿Y si se lo llevaron los hombres de Naraku? —preguntó

—Eso no pasará —respondió rápido —Nos habrían atacado, además ¿Naraku para qué querría a un mocoso inservible?

—Eres muy cruel Inu Yasha —dijo con tristeza —Ve por él o te tiraré hasta que se abra un hueco en el suelo —amenazó

—Ya, está bien —dijo resignado. Se levantó enojado y fue corriendo en busca de Naruto —Mocoso estúpido —pensó molesto —Espero estés bien y a salvo —rogó desesperado, pero en su mente, luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y un enorme sonrojo le pintó por completo la cara — ¿Qué demonios me está pasando con ese mocoso? Esto no es normal

Enojado aumentó su velocidad, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, nunca lo había hecho, pero estaba desesperado, angustiado, quería volver a ver a ese mocoso insoportable, saber que estaba bien, él lo protegería, no sabía por qué, solo sentía que eso debía hacer, mantenerlo a salvo

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Voy bien? estoy nerviosa, es mi primer historia así, por favor díganme que tal voy, muchas gracias por sus bonitos comentarios, me esforzaré mucho


	3. Amor y Dolor

Naruto llegó hasta un río y ahí se detuvo, la luna sobre su cabeza brillaba un poco, no era luna llena, pero alumbraba bien y no faltarían muchas noches para la luna llena, a Naruto le gustaba mucho la luna de ese lugar, brillaba mucho más que en su tiempo. Naruto suspiró con nostalgia, se colocó ambas manos en la nuca y se acostó en el pasto, cerró los ojos y entonces recordó a Inu Yasha, esa tarde en el pozo, cuando estuvieron tan cerca uno del otro

—Inu Yasha —suspiró con tristeza y luego abrió los ojos

No había nada de ruido, la noche era silenciosa y triste. Naruto extrañaba al grupo que lo había acogido tan amablemente (a excepción de Inu), incluso más de lo que extrañaba su tiempo. En casa siempre había algo que le recordaba a Sasuke, su ex novio, y eso lo ponía muy triste, además él ya no lo amaba como antes, le había dolido su partida de la aldea, pero Naruto quería continuar con su vida

—Será mejor que me duerma —cansado de pensar se quedó completamente dormido.

Cerca de ahí, el viento comenzó a sentirse helado, sin que Naruto se diera cuenta. El sonido del pasto moviéndose comenzó a sonar muy trémulo, algunas cantidades de energía maligna se estaban concentrando alrededor de Naruto. Una sombra lo rodeó y se comenzó a elevar, logrando despertarlo de su profundo sueño

—Hey ¿qué pasa? —asustado Naruto quiso moverse, pero las sombras lo agarraron de brazos y piernas, inmovilizándolo —¡Suéltame! —de repente las sombras se alejaron de él y lo tumbaron con fuerza en el suelo

Naruto se puso de pie e intentó concentrar energía, pero le estaba resultando muy difícil

— ¿Qué está pasando? —asustado quiso esforzarse más pero no pudo, de pronto una extraña sombra en forma de humano lo golpeó como si fuera un puñetazo y cayó al suelo —¡No es posible!

Completamente aturdido por lo que estaba pasando, Naruto se incorporó e intentó volver a concentrarse, pero algo pasaba que no podía llamar a los elementos

—Mis chakras no funcionan —gritó enojado, tratando de concentrar toda la energía posible y atacar esa sombra con su Rasengan, pero fue inútil

Naruto recibió de lleno el ataque y salió volando con fuerza, a medida que caía vio una sombra pasar por encima de él y después un grito largo y furioso, era la voz de Inu Yasha

— ¡Viento cortante! —gritó Inu Yasha, atacando aquella sombra con su Colmillo de Acero y de un golpe la hizo desaparecer, luego de eso respiró tranquilo y volteó hacia atrás, Naruto estaba en el suelo, inconsciente y herido, rápidamente Inu Yasha corrió a socorrerlo —Hey mocoso, despierta —se agachó a su lado y lo agitó, Naruto abrió un poco sus ojos

—Inu Yasha… —susurró adormecido y volvió a desmallarse

— ¡Hey! Mocoso, despierta ¡Mocoso! —aunque gritó y gritó, Naruto no despertó, entonces Inu Yasha lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la orilla del río, lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo —No puedo llevarte en ese estado —pensó con seriedad

Inu Yasha se sentó a un lado del cuerpo desmayado de Naruto y lo miró atentamente, de pronto ese sonrojo que antes lo incomodó volvió a aparecer y se enojó, pero en realidad estaba nervioso, nunca le había pasado algo así, ni siquiera con Kikyo, ni con Kagome

—Algo está pasándome y no sé qué es —asustado, pero guiado por un impulso desconocido se agachó hasta estar muy cerca de él, cerró los ojos e intentó besarlo

— ¿Qué haces? —la voz de Naruto lo interrumpió. Inu Yasha se alejó rápidamente, asustado, mientras los ojos de Naruto lo miraban con impaciencia —Si vas a besarme solo hazlo —dijo sonrojado, luego sonrió y se sentó despacio, adolorido

Inu Yasha estaba todo rojo, asustado, mientras Naruto le sonreía con alegría, en su cara también había un sonrojo por todo su rostro

—No seas tonto, solo me acerqué a comprobar que respirabas —se disculpó enojándose, se cruzó de brazos y le volteó la cara de forma infantil

—Si claro —respondió sin creerle, luego sonrió de forma tierna, Inu Yasha lo observó y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, algo había en ese mocoso que lo estaba llevando a una especie de embrujo, entonces pensó que tal vez él también había sido maldecido, como en el relato que había escuchado del monje

—Debemos regresar, Kagome estaba muy preocupada por ti —dijo enojado el hombre perro, Naruto lo miró con tristeza y agachó la mirada

—Kagome —susurró Naruto — ¿Es tu novia? —la pregunta insolente de Naruto hizo que Inu Yasha se sonrojara de nuevo, luego retiró la vista, se quedó callado unos momentos

—No —respondió sin mentir, ellos no eran pareja oficialmente

—Pero tú… ¿La amas? —preguntó Naruto, entonces Inu Yasha no supo que responder

Un triste silencio se cernió entre los dos, el aire frío se volvió a sentir, entonces Naruto quiso ponerse de pie pero cayó de rodillas, no entendía lo que había pasado, se sentía como si hubiera usado todos sus poderes, pero no había logrado usar ningún Jutsu, además solo recibió un ataque, pero estaba muy mal

—Hey, estás débil —acercándose a él, Inu Yasha se agachó y quiso ayudarlo a levantarse, pero volvió a caer, entonces lo dejó sentado en el suelo, sobre el pasto, él se sentó a su lado —No puedo llevarte así, Kagome me matará si ve que dejé que te hicieran daño

—Gracias —Naruto sonrió, mirando a Inu Yasha y él volvió a sonrojarse, le volteó la cara, enojado

—Va, no lo hago por ti, mocoso insolente

Naruto se rio al ver la reacción de su hermoso hombre perro, luego los dos miraron hacia el río y se sintió muy bien ese instante de paz

—Oye, cuando estaba llegando vi de lejos que intentabas hacer algo, ¿usas magia? —preguntó Inu para romper la tensión, Naruto negó moviendo su cabeza

—En realidad, soy un Ninja, bueno, aún sigo aprendiendo

— ¿Ninja? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó confundido, en esa época aún no existían esos tales Ninjas y él no los conocía. Inu Yasha miró con desconfianza a Naruto — ¿Eres de los malos? —preguntó con tristeza, no quería que ese mocoso fuera alguien que quizás después tuviera que atacar. Naruto negó

—No soy malo, solo un mocoso insolente que está perdido en otro tiempo —dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a Inu, él le sonrió también, luego se avergonzó y miró a otro lado —Eres extraño ¿sabías?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No lo sé, tienes una personalidad que me gusta mucho

— ¿Te gusto? —preguntó nervioso, mirándolo a los ojos, luego los dos se sonrojaron

—No quise decir eso —respondió también con nerviosismo

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, luego Naruto se sintió un poco cansado y se inclinó a un lado, su cabeza se apoyó en el hombro de Inu Yasha y cerró los ojos, Inu miró hacia su lado y observó el rostro de Naruto, luego sonrió

— ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo estuve enamorado —confesó de pronto, Inu Yasha sintió un dolor en el estómago y no supo por qué —Pero esa persona me traicionó, me abandonó un día, abandonó la aldea donde compartimos tantos lindos momentos, él me besó por primera vez y yo creí que era todo mi mundo, ahora estoy confundido —explicó sin hacer pausas e Inu Yasha lo escuchó, miró hacia su lado y vio que algunas lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Naruto

—Yo también estuve muy enamorado, pero por culpa de un hombre que vendió su alma a los demonios para obtener poder fui engañado, provoqué la muerte de la mujer que amaba y ella murió odiándome, pero volvió con un cuerpo que no era el suyo y ahora vaga devorando almas, siempre me hace sentir triste, pero gracias a Kagome esa tristeza ha sido más leve cada vez… Kagome es muy importante para mí —confesó Inu Yasha como si estuviera respondiendo la pregunta de Naruto acerca de su amor por Kagome

Naruto sintió que su corazón se partía en dos, su hermoso hombre perro no solo estaba enamorado de Kagome, sino también de esa tal Kikyo. Con dolor en su alma apartó la cabeza del hombro de Inu Yasha, las lágrimas bañaban por completo el rostro de Naruto, Inu volteó hacia él y se entristeció de verlo sufriendo

—Parece ser que los dos hemos vivido amargos momentos —dijo Naruto con angustia, agachando la mirada, pero de pronto sintió la mano de Inu sobre su barbilla y levantó la cabeza, se miraron a los ojos, en silencio

Sin saber cómo o por qué, los dos cerraron sus ojos y se acercaron, poco a poco y sin pensarlo sus labios se abrieron lentamente, entonces unieron sus bocas. Llevados por un impulso más que físico se dieron un abrazo y profundizaron ese beso, entregándose a él entre el deseo y el dolor, ambos habían sufrido mucho y ahora se habían encontrado, dándose un beso que estaba a punto de cambiar la historia de los dos para siempre.

* * *

A lo lejos, una extraña mujer miraba la escena, mientras reía con emoción, era la primera vez que sucedía algo así, el tiempo y el espacio estaban a punto de quebrarse gracias a esos dos, el caos reinaría en la tierra a través de todos los mundos, habría un resquebrajo en el espacio-tiempo y esos dos lo iban a provocar, solo faltaba un poco más, si ambos se enamoraban sería el fin de todo y ella estaba esperando ese momento

* * *

Hola :D gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, por agregar este fic a sus favoritos, estoy muy contenta, los quiero mucho! espero les guste este capítulo, ¿qué creen que pasará? y veo que a muchos les causa curiosidad quien será el uke y quien el seme jejeje, pueden votar, mayoría gana, en realidad me gustan ambos de ukes y ambos de seme, pero ustedes deciden. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo


	4. Todo por la perla

Después de haberse dado un beso tan romántico y prolongado, Inu Yasha y Naruto se sentían muy incómodos uno junto al otro, pero el joven Ninja aún no podía levantarse, como si aquel demonio le hubiera absorbido toda la energía, Inu no quería llevarlo en brazos o a su espalda porque temía la represalia de Kagome, así que se quedaron ahí durante el resto de la noche

Aunque fue silencioso y extraño, durmieron abrazados, uno junto al otro, dándose calor en aquella fría y extraña noche. Al despertar por la madrugada, Naruto abrió los ojos y observó a Inu Yasha recolectando algunos frutos silvestres. El ninja sonrió, mirándolo con cariño, al recordar el beso del hermoso hombre perro sonrió aún más y se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos

—Nos dimos un beso —pensó con emoción, pero luego recordó el triste relato de su querido Inu y entristeció, también pensó en Kagome y se sintió mal, ella era muy buena con él, en cambio él se besó con el hombre que seguramente amaba —Soy muy malo, Kagome ha sido dulce conmigo —dijo en voz baja, pero el oído super desarrollado de Inu Yasha lo alcanzó a escuchar

—Hey mocoso, ven y ayúdame —le llamó para que ya no pensara en aquellas cosas, pues él también se sentía mal por haber besado a alguien a expensas de Kagome

Naruto se levantó con energía, ya no se sentía mal como la noche anterior y fue hacia donde estaba Inu Yasha, entre los dos terminaron de juntar los frutos y los comieron juntos, en silencio. De vez en cuando se observaban discretamente y se sonrojaban, recordando el beso que se habían dado, había estado delicioso, ambos lo pensaban y se morían por volverse a besar, pero se sentían avergonzados

—Deberíamos volver ya —dijo el hombre perro, pero el Ninja negó enseguida, quería estar con él a solas un poco más

—Esperemos un poco

—Kagome estará preocupada —dijo Inu con seriedad, Naruto sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y agachó la mirada, Inu se dio cuenta y se acercó, colocándole una mano al hombro, enseguida Naruto volteó a verlo —Pero podemos esperar un poco más —comentó a regañadientes y sonrojado, Naruto sonrió enormemente y con tanto brillo y luz, que Inu Yasha se sonrojó más, hasta las orejas, apartándose rápidamente —No sonrías como tonto, mocoso insolente —regañó avergonzado

—Perdón —dijo emocionado pero sonriendo menos que antes —Quisiera conocer por aquí

—Sígueme —respondió Inu Yasha y se echó a correr, sorprendiéndose de la destreza de Naruto para correr, quizás su única habilidad Ninja que se encontraba intacta — ¿Es todo lo que puedes correr? —preguntó para retarlo, pero Naruto sonrió

—Pruébame —contestó desafiante. Inu Yasha sonrió ampliamente y corrió más de prisa, pero eso fue tarea fácil para Naruto que lo alcanzó rápidamente. Al hacerlo se agarró con fuerza de su cintura y ambos cayeron bruscamente en el suelo

El rostro de Naruto quedó justo por encima del trasero de Inu Yasha, poniéndolo nervioso, enseguida el semi humano se puso en alerta y se apartó, mirando asustado a Naruto

—Eres un pervertido —acusó

—Lo lamento —pidió disculpas y luego se echó a reír

Inu Yasha lo observó fijamente y volvió a sonrojarse, perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho, pero el mocoso cada vez le parecía más lindo, más interesante

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó para liberar la tensión

Naruto lo miró fijamente y una idea perversa rondó por su mente, incapaz de decirla solo apartó la mirada y sonrió con timidez. Inu lo miró sin entender que es lo que pasaba, pero lo que Naruto no sabía era que el hombre perro en realidad era bastante ingenuo

—Quiero ir allá —el joven Ninja señaló una montaña que no parecía del todo lejos pero tampoco estaba cerca, Inu Yasha asintió y se puso de pie

Caminaron rumbo a esa montaña, uno al lado del otro, observando el paisaje por el que iban pasando, sin darse cuenta del tiempo, de nada más. Naruto miró de reojo a Inu Yasha, él miraba hacia el frente, pensativo, le resultó tan guapo que se acercó un poco más y estiró su mano, sujetó la de Inu a su lado y el otro no la apartó. Tomados de la mano caminaron hasta llegar a la montaña, en la mera cima pudieron ver hacia abajo y todo era maravilloso

Hacia el horizonte, el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse y ninguno de los dos quería regresar aún, no se habían soltado de la mano y estaban muy cerca uno del otro

—Es muy bonito, por allá —señaló Naruto con su mano libre hacia un valle lleno de color verde y flores, Inu Yasha miró pero era mucho menos sensible y solo enarcó una ceja

—¿Qué tiene eso de bonito? —preguntó enojado, Naruto se rio divertido

—Eres único Inu Yasha —dijo con voz clarita y bajita, recargando su cabeza junto al hombro de Inu Yasha, él lo miró de reojo y sonrió un poco

—Y tú eres un mocoso insolente —dijo casi con ternura, levantó su mano libre y sostuvo la barbilla de Naruto, él levantó la cabeza y miró a su lado, Inu Yasha se acercaba hacia él mientras iba cerrando los ojos

El corazón del joven Ninja vibró de emoción y también cerró los ojos, sintiendo después los labios carnosos y tibios de Inu Yasha sobre él, se apretaron con fuerza las manos mientras se besaban, candorosamente, suave, tan despacio que el tiempo se detuvo, sin urgencia de volver a correr, loco, desesperado, porque no querían abandonar ese momento tan dulce y romántico

Se giraron poco a poco hasta quedar uno frente al otro y se abrazaron con presión, fuertemente, mientras el beso subía de tono. El ambiente estaba fresco, pero sus cuerpos se sentían poco a poco calientes, Naruto no sabía porque, rara vez se excitaba así, pero Inu Yasha lo hacía sentir lo que ni siquiera con Sasuke llegó a sentir

Se besaron apasionadamente, tumbándose en el suelo, el hombre perro sobre él, Naruto por debajo, sintiendo el caliente cuerpo de Inu Yasha. Le besó el cuello mientras sus manos le acariciaron la espalda

Inu Yasha jadeó, sintiéndose nervioso, nunca había hecho eso con nadie, pero Naruto lo estaba acariciando y se sentía realmente bien, él tampoco quería hacer el desaire y le tocó con delicadeza el abdomen, buscando cada vez más el calor de su cuerpo. Naruto no aguantó más y se quitó rápidamente la parte superior de la prenda, donde reposaba el fragmento de la perla que se había adherido a su ropa cuando aún estaba en su tiempo

Rápidamente Naruto reaccionó, sintiéndose para nada excitado apartó con brusquedad a Inu Yasha, sonrojándose por completo, Inu lo miró sin entender, preocupado de que le estuviera rechazando de aquella manera

—¿Qué sucede?

—Esto no está bien —respondió asustado Naruto, ni siquiera él entendía lo que le había sucedido, el otro lo miró con tristeza cuando después se dio cuenta del fragmento en la ropa

—Conque era esto —dijo con tristeza

—¿De qué hablas?

—Anoche, lo de siempre, era por la perla

—No, yo…

—Soy un estúpido —sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se alejó corriendo tan de prisa que ni Naruto habría sido capaz de alcanzarlo

—¡No, me gustas Inu, de verdad! —gritó Naruto pero ya no fue escuchado, el fragmento lo único que había hecho era excitarlo, pero todo lo que sentía por el hermoso hombre perro era una dulce y cruel realidad

Se estaba enamorando de Inu Yasha

* * *

Perdón que me quedara bien corto el capi, pero quería hacer una actu sencilla, el próximo quiero hacerlo más extenso, gracias por sus comentarios


	5. La desaparición de Kagome

Pasaron un par de horas, Naruto continuaba en el mismo lugar, esperando por Inu Yasha, pero él no volvió. Estaba preocupado, angustiado y desesperado, no sabía que hacer, estaba en un mundo y tiempo ajeno, completamente solo

Naruto tembló de frío, la noche se cernía a su alrededor, no podía ni siquiera hacer un jutsu que le ayudara, en ese tiempo sus habilidades, o la gran mayoría, no funcionaban, eso lo tenía muy frustrado, se sentía débil e inútil

Decidió esperar un poco más y en la espera se quedó completamente dormido. A la mañana siguiente cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el grupo acercándose hacia él, Kagome corría con una enorme sonrisa hacia él. Naruto se levantó rápidamente, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, los amigos del hermoso hombre perro lo habían encontrado, pero no veía a Inu por ningún lado

—Naruto —llamó Kagome al ninja y él respondió —¿Dónde está Inu Yasha?

—No lo sé —respondió con voz triste

—Pero ¿no te encontró? ¿has estado solo todo el tiempo? —preguntó angustiada pero Naruto calló

—¿Qué pasa? Puedes confiar en nosotros —dijo Sango con voz amable, los demás asintieron, estando de acuerdo

Naruto los miró a todos y cada uno, no sabía que clase de mentiras inventar para salir del paso, pero optó por callar, meneó la cabeza en negativa numerosas veces

—Un demonio me atacó —contó un poco —Él me salvó pero luego desapareció de mi vista —mintió, nervioso

—¿Por qué haría algo así? —preguntó enojada Kagome. Nadie le supo responder, pero el monje Miroku observó a Naruto con desconfianza, sin comentar

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, éste Valle no es seguro —propuso Sango

—Es verdad, vayámonos —estuvo de acuerdo Kagome y comenzaron a marcharse, al final del grupo estaba el monje, mirándolos, especialmente a Naruto, frunció las cejas y los siguió

* * *

Junto a un gran arroyo, se encontraba un enorme árbol, ahí estaba trepado Inu Yasha, tirando piedras al río, no había dormido en toda la noche, pensando en las cosas que habían sucedido, en sus sentimientos. En el corazón de Inu se encontraban Kikyo, Kagome y ahora Naruto, eso lo tenía muy confundido

—¡Ah! Maldito mocoso ¿Por qué llegaste a mi vida? De por sí era complicada —se quejó con un bufido, luego comenzó a tirar un montón de cosas al rio

Enojado se bajó del árbol y comenzó andar sobre al cauce del río, sin dejar de pensar en lo que reflexionó sobre el árbol

—Kikyo ya no es ella misma, ni siquiera está viva, aunque siga en mi corazón ya no puedo hacer nada —reflexionó— Pero Kagome, ella… yo la amo —se sonrojó, era la primera vez que admitía que amaba a la insoportable de Kagome

Inu Yasha dejó de caminar y miró hacia el arroyo, recordó sus momentos al lado de Kagome, desde que la conoció, pero luego esa visión se desmoronó cuando recordó los besos que se dio con Naruto. Un enorme sonrojo le invadió el rostro y luego se echó a correr, confundido

* * *

Llegaron a un lugar para pasar la noche cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse hacia el horizonte, ninguno parecía estar de humor, salvo Shippo y la pulga Myoga, hicieron una fogata y se sentaron en el círculo

—Fuimos con la anciana Kaede —contó Kagome a Naruto— Nos confirmó la historia de Miroku, es probable que hayas sido hechizado

—Respecto a eso —interrumpió Naruto— Encontré un fragmento de una piedra rosa, muy extraña

El grupo se miró unos a otros

—Un fragmento de la perla —indicó Sango—

—No sé que es eso, ¿es peligroso? —preguntó preocupado, no entendía lo que pasó que ahuyentó de esa forma a Inu

—Sí, te contaremos —dijo el monje y luego le contó la historia de la perla a Naruto, sin contar los detalles de Naraku y el pasado de Inu con Kikyo

—Ya veo, con que tiene esa clase de poder —reflexionó Naruto

Los recuerdos de la huida de Inu luego de su rechazo llenaron de dolor el corazón de Naruto, pero no dijo nada más, Miroku lo observó con suspicacia y también calló

* * *

Pasaron la noche en aquel sitio, a la mañana siguiente a los primeros rayos del sol, Kagome fue la primera en despertar, se levantó poco a poco, a lo lejos, Inu Yasha se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos, seguro su olfato desarrollado lo llevó hasta allá. Ella sonrió ampliamente, pero el rostro de él parecía demasiado serio

—Inu Yasha ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó preocupada cuando él llegó hasta ellos, ninguno se despertó en ese momento

—Yo —sus palabras no salieron de la boca y eso preocupó más a ella

—¿Estás bien? ¿no estás lastimado? Dime por qué desapareciste —le pidió con voz triste pero él continuaba sin poder responder

—Kagome, necesito alejarme de ustedes por un tiempo —indicó, tristemente

—¿De qué estás hablando? Explícame que te sucede

—Perdóname —con tristeza le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse

—Espera Inu Yasha, no te vayas —suplicó preocupada, comenzando a caminar hacia él, pero cada vez caminó más rápido, sin correr, alejándose de ella —¡Inu Yasha! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando no pudo correr más de prisa, pero él se negó a voltear, alejándose

El grito de Kagome despertó a los demás, alarmados se levantaron rápidamente, pero entonces el cielo se comenzó a poner color negro, una enorme nube gris con rayos y aires se formó sobre Kagome, un gran estruendo hizo voltear a Inu rápido, solo para encontrarse ante sus ojos con una terrible escena

Una vorágine se acumuló alrededor de Kagome y la comenzó a elevar, ante la sorpresa de todos, Inu Yasha corrió hacia ella pero ya no la pudo alcanzar, estaba demasiado alta

—¡Kagome! —gritó el hombre perro con todas sus fuerzas, estirando la mano hacia arriba todo lo que pudo

—¡Inu Yasha! —gritó ella fuertemente, mirando hacia abajo, intentando, como si pudiera, alcanzar la mano de Inu Yasha

Naruto vio con horror todo aquello y se sintió inútil porque ninguno de sus jutsus funcionó. Vio a Sango volar con Kirara hacia Kagome pero fue inútil, ambas fueron lanzadas lejos por la fuerza del remolino, también vio al monje Miroku intentar en vano absorber el torbellino con su agujero negro, ni las transformaciones de Shippo funcionaron, absolutamente nada

El remolino comenzó a cerrarse en torno al cuerpo de Kagome y ella exhaló un fuerte grito, hasta que de repente, sin más, desapareció, sin dejar ni un pequeño rastro. La vorágine desapareció y el sol volvió a salir, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero todos estaban consternados, mirando hacia donde debería estar la chica

Inu Yasha estaba paralizado, con los ojos casi en blanco, mirando hacia arriba, con la mano aun estirada, pero la de Kagome no estaba en el cielo intentando tocar la suya. Aturdido por lo que acababa de ver, Inu se tiró al suelo de rodillas y gritó con fuerza

—¡KAGOMEEEEE! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que la garganta se le secó

—No puede ser —musitó Sango antes de comenzar a llorar, abrazándose a Kirara

—Es broma ¿verdad? Esto no está pasando —suplicó Shippo, mirando hacia Myoga, pero él estaba tan confundido y triste como los demás —El pequeño zorro comenzó a llorar con angustia

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —el menos afectado era Miroku, que trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que había sucedido

—Este mundo… ¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntó Naruto en la mente, mirando como Inu Yasha se derrumbaba, golpeando con fuerza el suelo. Solo de verlo sufrir él también comenzó a llorar

La confusión por la que atravesaban todos era total y nadie se atrevía a dar un solo paso, a decir una sola palabra, Kagome había desaparecido, alguien o algo se la había llevado y ni siquiera tenían una sola pista de como comenzar a buscarla

* * *

Como cada día, él estaba sentado al lado de la cama de quien fue su primer amor, tenía más de dos meses desaparecido y nadie sabía nada de él, una mañana cuando alguien fue a despertarlo se encontró solamente con una cama vacía, una habitación envuelta en soledad, desde entonces no se apartaba de su casa, de su habitación, de la cama donde alguna vez durmieron abrazados, como dos amantes inexpertos y vírgenes que no se atrevían a dar el próximo paso

—Como lamento, nunca haberte dicho que aún te amo, que me moría por estar contigo, hui como un tonto, con una actitud apática y hermética, como el cabeza dura y frío corazón, jamás me lo perdonaré, pero te buscaré Naruto, lo juro, dejo de llamarme Sasuke Uchiha si no es así. Te encontraré y te diré cuanto te amo, volverás a mi lado, yo lo sé —sonrió con tibieza y se abrazó a las sábanas de aquella cama, donde aún permanecía su olor—

* * *

 ** _¡Holaaaa! ¿Les gustó? Ya no me han dejado comentarios :( gracias por leer esta historia, si es que lo hacen_**


	6. El objetivo de la maldición del tiempo

Abrió sus ojos cuando una brisa extraña le caló los huesos, confundido miró a su alrededor, grandes pastizales y un cielo tan limpio que le resultó ajeno, estaba a la intemperie en un lugar que le resultó desconocido. Al principio creyó que estaba soñando, pero después, cuando una pequeña hormiga lo picó y sintió un mínimo de dolor, supo que no se trataba de un sueño

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —se preguntó aturdido, aquello era sumamente extraño, inusual, y aunque no sintió miedo se sintió preocupado

—Jujujuju —una risa extraña que no provenía aparentemente de ningún sitio lo puso en alerta, sacó su kunai y se puso en posición de ataque

—Sal quien quiera que seas —dijo con voz alta, molesto

—Yo solo cumplo los deseos de aquellos que parecen tan desesperados —la voz de aquella risa resonó, como si viniera de otro tiempo

—¿Quién diablos eres? —preguntó y al siguiente instante una sombra pasó por su lado, se giró e intentó atacar, pero fue inútil, la sombra cambió de posición y se le puso enfrente— ¡Ya verás! —molesto concentró toda su energía e intentó hacer alguno de sus Jutsus, pero apenas salió algo se extinguió por completo

—Este no es tu tiempo, esta no es tu dimensión, eso no te sirve de nada —de nuevo aquella molesta y persistente voz

—¿Otro tiempo? ¿Otra dimensión? Explícate —ordenó, sin abandonar su posición de ataque, la sombra se movió de lugar pero él ya no pudo verla después

—Alguien como tú vaga por estos campos, búscale, lo has estado anhelando tan desesperadamente —dijo con voz burlona

—Naruto —susurró Sasuke, fue el nombre que primeramente se le vino a la cabeza. Un aire frío lo sobresaltó y de pronto se sintió solo, era obvio que la dueña de aquella voz había desaparecido— Espera por mí, si estás atrapado en este lugar, yo te rescataré

Preocupado por su único amor, el joven Uchiha partió decidido a explorar aquellas extrañas tierras, que aunque el paisaje era hermoso, un ambiente de incertidumbre se cernió sobre él

* * *

Desde que Kagome desapareció sin ningún rastro, Inu Yasha estaba en shock, la chica desapareció frente a sus ojos y él no pudo hacer absolutamente nada, estaba preocupado pero sobre todo aturdido, sintiéndose culpable

A unos metros de él estaban los demás, observando, Sango fue detenida por el monje cuando quiso huir en busca de su única y mejor amiga, pero Miroku estaba convencido de que primero deberían analizar la situación. Hacía tanto que Naraku no los atacaba que parecía una gran posibilidad que él estuviera detrás de todo, aunque el método no parecía ser como lo que solía usar

Naruto por su parte estaba consternado, si tan solo sus Jutsus funcionaran él habría podido hacer algo, pero no fue así, sus poderes Ninja no sirvieron de nada, ahora tenía que sufrir viendo derrumbarse al hermoso hombre perro, y él incapaz de ir a consolarle

—Vayamos con la anciana Kaede, ella puede guiarnos —propuso Miroku pensativo, en sus brazos yacía Shippo dormido, agotado luego de haber llorado

—Parece ser la mejor opción —confirmó Sango— Naruto —el chico volteó

—Dime

—El monje y yo buscaremos a la anciana Kaede, por favor quédate con Inu Yasha, en estos momentos no podemos pedirle mucho, está muy afectado

—Está bien —respondió el rubio, mirando hacia Inu Yasha, sintió deseos por abrazarlo, besarlo, apoyarlo. El pensar que lo tocaría lo hizo sonrojar

Miroku miró con desconfianza a Naruto mientras él, Shippo, Sango y Kirara se alejaban, por alguna razón el monje no confiaba en él, aunque Kagome parecía confiar ciegamente en el recién llegado.

Naruto vio la espalda del aturdido Inu Yasha y no se atrevió a ir con él, solo se sentó atrás, observándolo fijamente

—Maldición… Maldición… —se lamentaba Inu Yasha, inmóvil, confundido, enfadado. La mujer que amaba fue raptada por alguna fuerza oscura y él tal vez pudo hacer algo pero no lo hizo, jamás se lo iba a perdonar, no pudo rescatar a Kikyo y ahora Kagome también

—Inu Yasha —susurró Naruto y encogió las piernas, apoyando su barbilla en las rodillas, esperando el momento en que por fin el hombre perro reaccionara

* * *

Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza se despertó, un calor insoportable la abrumó y se sentó, cansada, adolorida, miró a su alrededor, un bosque de altos árboles estaba a su alrededor, supo enseguida que no conocía para nada ese lugar

—¿Dónde estoy? —preocupada se puso de pie, a su lado estaba su arco y flechas, se sintió aliviada de que aquello no le fue arrebatado, se lo colocó a la espalda como de costumbre y comenzó a caminar

Las copas de los árboles se movieron sigilosas, como si alguien se moviera por ahí, pero de forma cautelosa. Una rama cayó a sus pies y se puso en alerta, agarró su arco y una flecha y apuntó hacia arriba, la copa de un árbol se movió y luego la contigua, sin que viera a ninguna persona, pero era como si alguien hubiese saltado de una copa a otra

—¿Quién está ahí? Salga —gritó, aguzando más la mirada

Un aire extraño se sintió cerca de su oreja y cuando menos reaccionó, lo que parecía ser un arma se estrelló justo atrás de ella, sobre un árbol, a la altura de su cabeza. Kagome giró la cabeza hacia atrás y vio una especie de arma, se trataba de un shuriken, aunque ella no conocía el nombre en sí del arma, la distinguió como un arma ninja

—¿Qué pasa? —confundida quiso quitar el arma del árbol pero entonces un segundo shuriken se estrelló justo al lado y desistió, mirando hacia atrás

—Más te vale no tocar mis cosas —sentenció una chica de cabello rosa, mirándola con tal desconfianza que más que preocuparle, a Kagome la hizo sentir tranquila

—Vaya, pero si eres solo una niña

—¿Qué? ¿Me llamas niña? No te ves muy adulta que digamos —respondió molesta y se acercó a sus armas, arrancándolas del árbol

Al ver Kagome que le dio la espalda con confianza, supo que la chica parecía inofensiva y que seguro creía lo mismo de ella

—Dime jovencita ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó y la otra chica la miró feo— Perdón, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—Sakura Haruno —respondió con menos apatía— Y estamos en las inmediaciones de la aldea Konoha

—¿Aldea Konoha? ¿En qué parte de Japón es?

—¿Japón? ¿Qué es Japón? —preguntó Sakura confundida— Nunca oí ese nombre ¿Qué es?

—¿No sabes que es Japón? Pero ¿En qué idioma estamos hablando? —preguntó extrañada, lo que oía era exactamente japonés, pero la chica la miraba raro

—Lenguaje, palabras ¿Por qué haces preguntas tontas? Y dime que es eso de Japón que no te entiendo nada

—Un país, de dónde yo vengo ¿Qué país es este? —preguntó asustada

—El país del fuego, pues cuál más, estás algo perdida amiga —rio divertida, esa forastera no solo vestía raro, sino que decía cosas raras y hacía preguntas tontas— Ven, pareces deshidratada o qué se yo

Sakura caminó rumbo a la aldea, Kagome sintió un escalofrío pero la siguió, convencida de que tal vez le sucedió lo mismo que a Naruto y estaba en otro tiempo, aunque más que tiempo, parecía una realidad del mundo y el universo muy distinta a la suya

* * *

Inu Yasha se levantó de repente, Naruto se puso también de pie, como por acto reflejo, el hombre perro se giró hacia él y lo señalo

—Mocoso, dime donde están los demás —ordenó enojado— Necesitamos buscar a Kagome —el ninja sonrió al ver la actitud de siempre de Inu Yasha

—Estás de vuelta

—¿De qué hablas?

Conmocionado, Naruto corrió hacia Inu Yasha y se abrazó a su cuerpo, con fuerza, como si hubiera estado ausente durante mucho tiempo, aunque en realidad así fue, ahora parecía recobrar la consciencia y estaba listo para recuperar a la chica

—Oye, suéltame —pidió avergonzado, Naruto lo soltó y se inclinó para disculparse

—Lo lamento, estuviste perdido durante horas

—Eso se acabó, debemos buscar a Kagome —indicó decidido

—Sí, el monje y los demás fueron en busca de la tal Kaede

—Entonces nosotros iremos en dirección contraria

—¿Me dejarás acompañarte?

—Claro —sonrojado se rascó la cabeza y le dio la espalda. Naruto rio divertido y discretamente, luego ambos se comenzaron a alejar de ahí

* * *

A lo lejos alguien observaba con diversión, todo estaba saliendo según sus planes, muy pronto tendría a un sustituto de su cruel trabajo, ya no vagaría perdida entre las dimensiones, lo malo es que solo uno de los tres podría sobrevivir, Naruto, Kagome o Sasuke, sus tres viajeros debían librar cada uno su propia batalla, y si todo salía bien, tendría una vida normal en la dimensión que ella eligiera y por fin, algún día morir

Tenía sola más de cinco mil años, cuando su predecesor la embrujó, condenándola a esa vida solitaria y taciturna, viendo pasar los años y diferentes mundos ante sus ojos, estaba cansada y dispuesta a todo con tal de librarse de aquella maldición

* * *

NOTAS:

Lamento mucho la demora, he tenido otras cosillas que hacer, espero me perdonen. Gracias por sus opiniones, sigan dejándome comentarios, los amo :)


	7. La Leyenda de las Hadas

Caminaron por horas sin encontrar un solo rastro, algún indicio. Inu Yasha cada vez estaba más desesperado, mientras Naruto lo observaba en silencio, mirando su semblante serio y preocupado. Le pareció más atractivo que nunca y se sonrojó

—Es imposible que me esté gustando tanto —pensó preocupado— Ni siquiera con Sasuke me pasó así, primero nos odiábamos

Naruto recordó el inicio de su relación con Sasuke y una sonrisa escapó de su rostro, a su lado fue muy feliz, hasta que el muy tonto decidió marcharse de la aldea y abandonarlo, rompiéndole el corazón, porque no supo de él nada, ni un rastro. Irónico es que ahora ni siquiera le importaba, después de haberlo amado tanto

Inu Yasha miró de reojo a Naruto que caminaba de prisa a su lado, ambos eran muy veloces. El pequeño se veía tan concentrado que su rostro le pareció de pronto atractivo, así que apartó la mirada rápidamente

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que es un hombre? Un mocoso nada más —meditó en sus pensamientos, enojado por comenzarse a sentir atraído por un simple mocoso, y más que eso, un completo extraño

* * *

Cuando llegaron de nuevo con la anciana Kaede y le contaron todo lo sucedido después de su primera visita, la mujer meditó en todo lo que había escuchado. Miró a todos de uno en uno hasta que descansó su mirada en el monje

—No cabe duda, son las hadas del tiempo —dijo con gravedad— Siempre pensé que eran una Leyenda, pero no puede ser otra cosa —reafirmó

—Anciana, ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Qué más dice la Leyenda? —preguntó Sango muy preocupada por su amiga, pero la anciana aún miraba con gravedad al monje, la cazadora se percató de eso y los miró a ambos— ¿Qué sucede?

—Si el verdadero motivo por el que Kagome ha viajado a nuestra era no es la perla o el pozo, significa que fue una Hada —analizó Miroku y la anciana confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza— Y si Naruto está aquí debido a ella eso solo puede significar una cosa —pausó en su relato el monje y bajó la cabeza con pesimismo

—¿Qué es? Dígamelo por favor —suplicó Sango

—Que los está probando, la Hada que los ha movido en el tiempo y espacio quiere un sucesor, pero una vez que lo elija, el otro morirá —contestó el monje, afectado por aquella realidad

—No puede ser —exclamó asustada Sango— ¿Cómo elegirá?

—Lo más probable es que se fije en quién es el más apto para viajar entre mundos —respondió la anciana, también preocupada por la chica

—Pero no entiendo algo —interrumpió Sango— ¿Podemos existir en otros mundos? Si es así, podemos salvar a nuestra Kagome ¿no?

—En teoría sí —respondió la anciana— Existen cientos de mundos paralelos, aunque no existamos en todos los mundos, si podemos existir en varios, pero esa Hada los ha elegido a ellos por algo

—¿Hay alguna forma de averiguarlo? —preguntó el monje

—No que yo la sepa —respondió pesimista

Hubo un instante de silencio, estaban todos muy afectados por aquello, preocupados sobre todo por Kagome, aunque no deseaban mal a Naruto. En el rincón de la habitación, Shippo comenzó a despertar, abrió sus ojos y los talló, sentándose en el suelo

—¿Dónde está Kagome? —preguntó confundido, luego que despertó mejor recordó todo y se acercó de prisa a Sango— ¿Y Kagome? —cuestionó con las lágrimas a punto de salir. Sango negó con su cabeza y Shippo entendió todo

—Haremos lo posible por recuperarla Shippo —prometió el monje. El pequeño zorrito se limpió las lágrimas y asintió.

Salieron de casa de la anciana; juntos y decididos, usarían hasta el último recurso para salvar a su amiga de la desgracia.

* * *

—Está anocheciendo, es mejor que descansemos un poco —dijo el hombre perro, mirando hacia el horizonte, donde el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Disminuyó la velocidad hasta detenerse, Naruto hizo lo mismo

—Inu Yasha —llamó el Ninja, el referido volteó— Sé que no es momento, pero quizás deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó

—No pasó nada —respondió rápido y le dio la espalda— Mi prioridad es Kagome —dijo con frialdad. Naruto sintió que el corazón se le quebraba, pero no insistió

Naruto agachó la cabeza e Inu Yasha lo miró de reojo, sintió que el corazón se le encogía, no había querido lastimarlo, pero en esos momentos no quería pensar en nada más que salvar a su querida Kagome.

Durmieron a la intemperie con apenas una fogata en medio de los dos para darles calor. Inu Yasha cayó dormido primero, mientras que Naruto, acostado sobre su hombro, mirando de frente al otro, observaba atentamente. Su rostro parecía tan tranquilo y mucho más hermoso que nunca

—Tengo muchas ganas de besarte otra vez —pensó con nostalgia— ¿Pero qué digo? La señorita Kagome está desaparecida —recriminó su conducta y cerró los ojos. Trató de dormir pero estuvo más de veinte minutos sin poder lograrlo

Naruto miró un poco más al hermoso hombre perro y se decidió, se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, al estar a su lado se agachó sobre él hasta que sus rostros estuvieron muy juntos, por instantes cerró sus ojos y tocó los labios ajenos con los suyos

Al instante sintió que lo empujaban con fuerza, apenas abrió los ojos cuando sintió el cuerpo de Inu Yasha sobre él, lo miraba con furia, con la garra derecha levantada en posición de ataque, pero parecía como si no lo reconociera

—¡Espera, espera! —gritó Naruto antes que lo atacara, Inu Yasha reaccionó

Sus cuerpos estaban pegados al otro y sus rostros casi cerca. Despierto ya del todo, el hombre perro se dio cuenta de lo que había intentado hacer, pero luego se dio cuenta de aquella proximidad tan peligrosa

—Mocoso tonto, me asustaste, siempre estoy en guardia, no vuelvas hacer esas cosas —regañó, súper molesto, Naruto no respondió, tragó saliva, luego se sonrojó

—Yo —tragó de nuevo— Lo si… lo si… lo siento —dijo con rapidez lo último

Asustado por el silencio que los rodeó con aquella incómoda situación y esa proximidad, Inu Yasha intentó apartarse, pero sintió los brazos del rubio alrededor de su cintura, esta vez fue él quien tragó saliva

—Sé que soy egoísta, pero —no terminó su frase, cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza, buscando los labios de Inu Yasha

El hombre perro sintió aquella boca caliente y no pudo resistirse. Se dieron un beso lento, un beso adulto, con sus lenguas explorándose, los dos sintieron una especie de extraño miedo pero no se detuvieron, se abrazaron mutuamente, apretándose el uno contra el otro, hasta saciarse

Abrieron sus ojos y se miraron uno al otro, estaban sonrojados por completo. Junto a ellos la fogata no se extinguía, así como la necesidad del uno por el otro

—Inu Yasha —susurró Naruto

—Dime —respondió con voz bajita

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo —dijo sin premura, luego escondió el rostro en su cuello, abrazándose a él con más fuerza

Inu Yasha tembló de pies a cabeza, él deseaba lo mismo, tener su cuerpo, hacer suyo a Naruto y que nada más importara, pero tenía miedo de muchas cosas, sin tener nada en claro. Estaba confundido, asustado y preocupado

—No —respondió secamente— No podemos hacer eso

—¿Por qué? —exigió respuesta, abrazándose con mayor fuerza a él— También será mi primera vez —confesó

—No es eso —contradijo. Aunque él tampoco había hecho aquello nunca, esa no era su mayor preocupación

—¿Es por Kagome?

—Sí —respondió sin esperar a nada. Naruto lo soltó y lo empujó por el pecho, luego se alejó de él, le dio la espalda, sentado— Perdóname

—Me gustas —dijo Naruto con tristeza— Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti

Inu Yasha se quedó boquiabierto, no esperaba aquella confesión, aunque ya lo sospechaba, aunque él sentía lo mismo. Se quedó paralizado

—Soy un idiota ¿no? Siempre elijo al equivocado —dijo quebrándosele la voz

—No digas eso —contradijo avergonzado— También me gustas —confesó

Naruto se giró hacia atrás, Inu Yasha se acercó hasta él de rodillas y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, para su sorpresa le dio un beso en los labios

—No puedo estar contigo si sé que ella está perdida en algún lugar, tal vez sola y asustada —dijo sinceramente, Naruto lo entendió, entendía los sentimientos del hombre perro por la chica, pero no quería aceptarlos

—¿Y si la encontramos? —preguntó con seriedad— ¿La dejarás y elegirás estar conmigo? —indagó decidido. Inu Yasha se sorprendió, quedándose mudo

—No lo sé —respondió apenas pudo. Naruto agachó la cabeza y lo empujó con su mano derecha, luego se levantó y volvió a su lugar

Esta vez le dio la espalda al fuego y a Inu Yasha, este no pudo ver las lágrimas que el joven Ninja estaba derramando en silencio

—Perdóname Naruto —pensó el hombre perro, con tristeza. Él también volvió a acostarse e intentar dormir, pero no pudo, se pasó las horas observando la espalda de Naruto, deseó acercarse y abrazarlo con fuerza, pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

* * *

Tsunade observó a la chica fijamente durante mucho tiempo, su aspecto era tan extraño y gracioso que le pareció fascinante. La Hokage analizó la situación unos momentos, en silencio, luego negó con la cabeza, pensando en todo lo que Sakura y la misma Kagome le dijeron sobre la situación

—No tengo la más mínima idea —contestó al fin, pareciendo un tanto indiferente, pero en realidad estaba intrigada— Pero sé de alguien que puede ayudarte

—¿De verdad? Muchas gracias —dijo Kagome con emoción

Tsunade, Kagome y Sakura se dirigieron a casa de Jiraiya. Al abrir la puerta y verlas sonrió, aunque después reparó en la presencia de Kagome, su sonrisa se ensanchó

—Ni lo pienses pervertido, necesitamos tu ayuda —adelantó Tsunade antes que él hiciera algo o simplemente lo dijera

Jiraiya sonrió con desenfado y les dejó pasar

—Díganme el honor de su visita —dijo de buen modo— ¿Quién es la señorita?

—Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto —respondió con amabilidad y le dio la mano, él le correspondió el saludo

—¿Y para qué soy bueno? Ya, sé que soy bueno para muchas cosas pero…

—No hay tiempo para eso —interrumpió Tsunade. La Hokage suspiró y explicó a su amigo todo lo acontecido según las palabras de Kagome y Sakura

El viejo Sannin escuchó atento y conforme oía la historia su ceño se frunció cada vez más, Tsunade se dio cuenta pero no se adelantó a nada hasta que él dijera algo

—Es extraño —comentó Jiraiya— Todo parece indicar que has recibido un hechizo de una hada de las dimensiones —concluyó

—¿Hada de las dimensiones? —preguntaron sorprendidas Tsunade y Sakura, Kagome que ya había oído eso de la anciana Kaede no se sorprendió, sino al contrario, ya que ella también sospechaba que le pasó igual

—No inventes cosas, en mi vida jamás escuché de eso —dijo molesta Tsunade, su amigo la miró y negó

—Si has venido a consultarme es porque te atienes a mis conocimientos —contestó él encogiendo los hombros— ¿No es así?

Tsunade se tragó su orgullo y no tuvo más remedio que admitirlo

—Durante mis viajes —comenzó a narrar— Conocí a un viejo anciano en una aldea del país del Hierro, me contó sobre una vieja leyenda

Kagome escuchó con atención la historia del Sannin, muy parecida a la de la anciana Kaede cuando le consultaron la primera vez

—Su hermano menor desapareció un día, pero durante siete noches se le apareció en sueños, le dijo que libraba una batalla, que le había sido prometida la vida eterna y que volvería algún día. Los años pasaron y él jamás volvió, un día, en medio de una tormenta de nieve, una presencia ajena a este mundo se apareció ante él, siendo ya un anciano, su hermano lucía igual que la última vez que lo vio, le dijo que un hada de las dimensiones lo puso a prueba, y que habiéndola pasado lo condenó a vagar cinco mil años, supliendo su lugar. Su hermano lloró arrepentido ante él, porque ese no era el destino que pensó al comenzar a luchar —explicó enseguida

Tsunade no creyó del todo esa historia, pero lo que tenía su viejo amigo de pervertido, lo tenía de docto, poseía grandes conocimientos. Kagome miró angustiada al hombre

—¿Cree que una de esas hadas me eligió para librar una batalla y quedarme en su lugar? —preguntó preocupada

—Eres muy lista jovencita. Es cierto, es lo que creo —respondió con poco ánimo, sintiendo lástima por la chica

—Eso quiere decir que Naruto también está en esa situación —pensó en voz alta. Al oír aquel nombre los tres Ninjas la miraron con asombro

—¡¿Naruto dijiste?! —preguntó aturdida Sakura, se acercó a Kagome y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros— ¿Naruto Uzumaki? —preguntó con media sonrisa

—Sí, él ¿le conocen?

—Sí, es amigo nuestro —respondió Sakura— Tiene mucho tiempo desaparecido

—Él está atrapado en nuestro mundo

—¿Y Sasuke está con él? —preguntó con urgencia la Ninja, Kagome no entendió

—¿Quién es Sasuke? —cuestionó confundida

—También nuestro amigo, supimos que volvió a la aldea pero esa misma noche desapareció, no sabemos nada de él —explicó Sakura, pero Kagome no sabía nada

—Lamento oír eso, pero a él no lo he visto, quizás está en otro mundo

—No lo creo —interrumpió Jiraiya— Siempre que hay un cambio debe librarse una batalla, lamentablemente solo uno sobrevivirá

—Eso quiere decir que… Debo enfrentarme a ellos dos —afirmó confundida

—Muy probablemente —concedió Jiraiya— Pero buscaremos una forma de regresarte a su tiempo, a tu espacio —prometió, tranquilizando a la chica

—Por lo pronto es mejor que nos acompañes a Sakura y a mí, seguro tienes hambre —habló Tsunade, la forastera sonrió

—Muchas gracias por su amabilidad

—No es nada, estoy segura que ustedes están tratando bien a Naruto —emitió una sonrisa, Kagome sonrió

—Es verdad, estimamos mucho a Naruto, estábamos ayudándolo —explicó. Kagome recordó a Inu Yasha y lo mucho que lo extrañaba y se sintió triste

—Entonces vamos —dijo la Hokage

—Yo trataré de reunir más información —informó Jiraiya y compartió una mirada con su vieja amiga. Luego las tres chicas se marcharon

Jiraiya suspiró confundido, meditando. Había algo en todo ese asunto que no le terminaba de gustar, pero no quiso imprimir sus preocupaciones en la ya afectada Kagome, aunque estuvo seguro que al igual que él, Tsunade percibió un signo de mal augurio en todo ese asunto.

* * *

Nota: Ahora si no me demoré, espero les guste el capítulo. Gracias por todo su apoyo :D


	8. El reencuentro con Sasuke

Inu Yasha y Naruto se reunieron con los demás al día siguiente, ya al caer la tarde, ninguno obtuvo ni una sola pista de Kagome y eso los tenía desesperado, solo Naruto estaba más preocupado por otras cuestiones, sus acercamientos con Inu Yasha y luego que él se alejara, era una situación muy triste

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Sango al ver a Naruto muy serio

—Nada, solo estoy pensando en la señorita Kagome —dijo con tristeza, aunque solo el monje no le creyó ni un poco

—Debemos ser más positivos —dijo la cazadora— Rescataremos a Kagome, ya lo verán

—Tenemos que averiguar donde se esconde esa hada, es muy peligrosa, no sabemos si solo está actuando contra Naruto y Kagome, o si tiene otras víctimas en mente —proclamó el monje Miroku y todos apoyaron su moción

—Para eso necesitamos no descansar —dijo el hombre perro, muy enojado— Estoy desesperado, quiero saber de Kagome

Las entusiastas palabras del hermoso Inu pusieron triste a Naruto, entendía que se preocupara por la chica, pero estaba sintiendo celos en ese preciso instante

—¿Saben? Yo me iré a caminar un poco —dijo Naruto con voz bajita, quería pensar

—¿Y a dónde irás? Si algo te pasa —Inu se calló un momento— ¿Qué haremos si algo te pasa? Es mejor que no nos separemos, y menos tú, no debes andar solo —lo dijo muy enojado, sorprendiendo a todos, pero menos al monje, él miró con recelo a su amigo, Miroku estaba sospechando algo de lo que les estaba pasando a los dos

—No me pasará nada ¿sí? Ahora vuelvo —Naruto salió de la cueva donde estaban refugiándose y comenzó a caminar

* * *

El viento era muy frío y todo estaba en silencio, de pronto el viento cesó, Naruto se giró hacia atrás lentamente, encontrándose frente a él a quien jamás pensó ver en ese lugar, Sasuke lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos y brillosos, mientras se acercaba lentamente a él

—Sasuke —dijo Naruto susurrando

—En verdad eres tú, creí que eras producto de mi mente —dijo con ilusión, acercándose todavía más— Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte

—Sasuke no, no es el momento —dijo tímidamente, intentando retroceder

—Naruto —el joven Uchiha se acercó hasta él y sin darle tiempo a rechazarlo le abrazó con fuerza— Te amo, no he dejado de amarte —confesó, Naruto abrió más los ojos, sorprendido

Naruto permaneció con los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, paralizado, sintiendo el calor que añoró por tanto tiempo y que ahora ya no significaba nada

—¡Naruto! —gritó Inu Yasha a unos cuantos metros de ahí, él volteó y vio al hombre perro acercándose, pero fue incapaz de apartar a Sasuke, estaba demasiado sorprendido

—¿Quién te habla? —preguntó Sasuke, soltándolo se giró hacia atrás, viendo a Inu acercarse, al principio se sorprendió por ver a un semi demonio

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó cuando se acercó a los dos, Naruto miró a Sasuke y luego a Inu Yasha

—Es mi amigo, proviene de donde mismo que yo —dijo Naruto con la voz baja, estaba todavía muy perplejo

—Naruto es mi novio —dijo Sasuke muy enojado, extendiendo los brazos se puso frente a él, Naruto negó enseguida sin poder hablar

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó enojado Inu

—¡No es verdad! —protestó Naruto, apartando a Sasuke de él— Fuimos novios, pero ya no, él se fue, él me abandonó —dijo desesperado, no quería que Inu Yasha se imaginara cosas raras

Sasuke miró sorprendido a Naruto, no entendía porque se esforzaba en explicarle algo así

—Pero lo sigues amando —dijo con tristeza, los había visto tan abrazados que se puso celoso

—Así es —se adelantó Sasuke— Nos seguimos amando

—¡No es cierto! —gritó desesperado

—Naruto, estás enojado y lo entiendo, me fui de repente, sin aviso, sin despedidas, sin darte nada de lo que mereces, pero he vuelto y te amo, nunca dejé de amarte —dijo alterado, intentando acercarse a él para abrazarlo, pero Naruto lo empujó

—No Sasuke, si tú me amas aún, no significa que yo te corresponda

Al oír esas tristes palabras, el corazón entero de Sasuke se destruyó

—No, dime que no es cierto —dijo angustiado, y aunque no era normal en él, casi a punto de llorar, Naruto le tuvo compasión

—Perdóname Sasuke, tu tiempo pasó —dijo con tristeza, no le gustaba ver sufrir a los demás, sobre todo a alguien que quiso tanto

—No lo aceptaré Naruto, jamás —gritó, les dio la espalda y se fue corriendo desesperado, con las lágrimas al viento, el corazón destrozado

—Sasuke —dijo Naruto susurrando

—¿De verdad fue tu novio? —Naruto asintió— ¿De verdad lo amaste? —de nuevo confirmó— ¿Y de verdad lo has olvidado? —otra vez afirmó, levantó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Inu Yasha, sonreía el hombre perro— ¿Y el otro día lo que dijiste es verdad?

—Sí —contestó Naruto— Ahora estoy enamorado de ti

Inu Yasha sonrió grandemente, se acercó a Naruto y le sujetó los hombros, Naruto se sorprendió, sus ojos brillaban al igual que los de Inu Yasha, la luna estaba sobre ellos iluminándolos, el hombre perro se inclinó hacia él y los dos cerraron sus ojos

Comenzaron un beso muy dulce y luego se volvió apasionado, sus cuerpos se juntaron en un caluroso abrazo, ninguno de los dos había experimentado sensación así, no compartieron palabras, cuando se separaron se agarraron de las manos y buscaron un refugio

* * *

Cerca de donde estaban antes, se encontraba una cueva y entraron, se tumbaron sobre el suelo y volvieron a besarse, uno junto al otro, Inu Yasha bajó su mano y acarició la cintura de Naruto, acercándose a él, las manos del ninja buscaron el contacto con el pecho del semi demonio, metiéndolas por debajo de la ropa

Se tocaron lentamente, los dos muy tímidos, nunca habían estado con nadie, dejaron de besarse para verse a los ojos pese a la oscuridad, porque solo entraba un poco de la luz de la luna. Estaban nerviosos

—Yo también me enamoré de ti Naruto —confesó todo sonrojado, Naruto sonrió

—Inu Yasha —levantó sus manos y le agarró el rostro, volvieron a besarse

Las manos de Inu bajaron y comenzaron a quitarle la ropa a Naruto, dejándolo casi desnudo, luego el ninja también comenzó por quitarle la ropa a Inu Yasha, se abrazaron fuertemente, sintiendo sus cuerpos casi desnudos. Un nuevo beso, esta vez más apasionado, al terminar, Inu se montó en Naruto y comenzó a besarse el cuello

Naruto jadeaba excitado, las caricias de Inu Yasha lo elevaban al cielo, su boca tocando su cuerpo lo llevaban a la gloria, hasta que lo desnudó por completo y admiró su cuerpo, joven y fresco, lo besó por todos lados, comenzando por acariciarle las tetillas, suavemente con su boca, luego su lengua

—Inu Yasha —suspiró Naruto, apretando los puños

El semi demonio sujetó las piernas de Naruto y agachó la cabeza, buscando tocar con su boca el miembro erguido, llenándolo de besos y caricias, su lengua se deleitó con él, haciéndolo suspirar, jadear y finalmente gemir cuando su líquido inundó la boca de Inu Yasha

Naruto abrió los ojos y lo miró encantado, Inu Yasha se levantó a la altura de su rostro y le besó en los labios, el ninja estaba todo sonrojado, con Sasuke se había tocado, pero nunca llegaron a nada, ahora él estaba a punto de ser completamente de Inu Yasha

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó preocupado porque todo el cuerpo de Naruto temblaba

—Sí, te necesito —dijo con voz temblorosa, Inu Yasha sonrió avergonzado, se quitó el resto de la ropa, Naruto observó su miembro erguido y estiró su mano, sujetándolo

Inu Yasha suspiró y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que Naruto lo acariciaba, deslizando tímidamente su mano de abajo hacia arriba, despacio, luego lo soltó

—Estoy listo —dijo nervioso, Inu Yasha abrió los ojos y se acercó a él

Naruto volvió a acostarse, con las piernas cerradas, pero Inu Yasha se las separó lentamente, acariciándole las rodillas, luego se colocó en medio, le sonrió para tranquilizarlo

—Hazlo, por favor…

Naruto jadeó, no aguantaba un segundo más, Inu Yasha le acarició suavemente, introduciendo un dedo, luego dos, Naruto tembló, suspirando excitado. Poco a poco Inu Yasha comenzó a introducirse en él, Naruto cerró un ojo, con el otro admiraba el rostro sonrojado de Inu

—Me… me duele —dijo asustado

—Naruto —preocupado intentó salirse, pero Naruto se abrazó a su espalda, susurrándole al oído

—No… por favor… continúa —suplicó avergonzado

Inu Yasha lo besó en la mejilla, se introdujo completamente y esperó a que Naruto se acostumbrara a él, mientras lo llenó de besos y caricias

—¿Estás bien? —Naruto asintió, Inu Yasha sonrió— De acuerdo

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, sacándolo y metiéndolo poco a poco, escuchando los quejidos de dolor de Naruto en su oído, quiso salirse, no torturarlo, pero sabía que Naruto jamás se lo iba a perdonar, así que se movió con suavidad

—Inu Yasha… Inu Yasha —gimió, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, aferrándose a la espalda fuerte y firme de quien llamaba

—Naruto, mi Naruto —suspiró Inu Yasha, gimiendo con suavidad, sintiendo el calor del interior de Naruto, estaba en las nubes, penetrándolo, comenzó a hacerlo un poco más fuerte

Naruto gemía desesperado, el dolor persistía pero a la vez un extraño placer lo invadió, lo necesitaba cada vez más, sentirlo dentro, regalándole el más exquisito de los goces

Los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo, Naruto más fuerte, perdido de placer. Hasta que Inu Yasha se comenzó a correr dentro, llenándolo todo de él. Cerraron con fuerza los ojos, Naruto le rasguñó la espalda, muerto del deleite que le provocó

Eran adolescentes, pero ahora sabían lo que era sentir como un adulto, a partir de ese día ya no serían los mismos y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta

* * *

Afuera de la cueva, el hada de las dimensiones se reía, regocijada, por fin una unión entre dos personas de diferentes mundos había roto la barrera de lo prohibido, ahora comenzaría la verdadera guerra, era momento de mezclar las dimensiones y pronto encontraría la paz.

* * *

Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, agarrándose de las manos, se besaron con suavidad, excitados y jadeantes, respirando agitados, Inu Yasha se salió de él y se acostó a su lado, Naruto se inclinó hacia su pecho y lo abrazó

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó intrigado el ninja

—No lo sé —respondió afligido. Era cierto que amaba a Naruto, pero no podía dejar a Kagome sola, debían encontrarla, pero no quiso mencionarla frente a él para que no pelearan

—Tengo miedo —se abrazó más fuerte a él— Y ni siquiera sé porque

—Todo estará bien, te lo prometo —dijo con voz suave, lo cual era muy extraño en él, pero Inu Yasha no sabía lo que había pasado, después de haber tenido sexo con Naruto algo le sucedió, algo que desconocía y por lo que ahora el hada de las dimensiones reía vigorosamente

* * *

Nota: Hola y perdón por tardar tanto, y con tan pocas palabras, quería hacer el cap más largo pero decidí darles aunque sea un poco jeje, la recompensa fue el lemon, les gustó? la mayoría me pidió que Naruto fuera el uke y así lo puse. Gracias por dejarme sus lindos comentarios, me ponen bien contenta. Hasta la próxima!


	9. Algo malo está pasando

El primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente fue Naruto, miró a su lado y el hombre perro yacía aun dormido, volvió a acostarse a su lado y lo admiró, su hermoso semblante. Los dos seguían desnudos. Sintió una liberación que hace mucho no sentía. Después de un rato se vistió y salió de la cueva, al mirar hacia arriba el cielo lucía raro

Sobre él no había un cielo azul, sino uno de color arcoíris, al horizonte podía ver una niebla extraña y un viento que oscilaba muy insólito, como si hubiera una distorsión extraña

—Pero ¿Qué está pasando? —asustado regresó a la cueva e intentó despertar a Inu Yasha, pero le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo—¡Despierta! —gritó fuerte y el otro apenas pudo responder

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó adormilado, sin fuerzas, quiso levantarse pero le costó mucho trabajo

—Algo malo está pasando, ven —lo agarró de la mano y lo jaló hacia fuera de la cueva, desnudo como estaba

Inu Yasha miró lo que estaba pasando y quedó boquiabierto, nunca en toda su vida vio algo igual

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

—No lo sé, desperté y así estaba todo —respondió aterrado, Inu se sintió débil y cayó sentado al suelo, le daba vueltas la cabeza

—Algo te está pasando, no es normal —dijo preocupado, agachándose— ¿Qué tienes?

—Me siento muy débil Naruto, no sé que me sucede —agachó la cabeza y se quedó dormido por algunos segundos

— ¡Despierta! —llamó asustado, despertándolo— Tu debilidad tiene que ver con esa cosa —señaló el cielo— Me temo que no es nada bueno, ven, busquemos a los demás

Naruto ayudó a Inu a ponerse de pie, lo llevó a la cueva a que se pusiera la ropa y luego salieron los dos en busca de sus amigos. Después de un rato los encontraron refugiados también en una cueva, el monje Miroku tenía una fiebre muy alta, Sango estaba preocupada

— ¿Qué pasa al monje? —preguntó Inu preocupado, acercándose como pudo a su amigo

—No lo sé —respondió la chica sollozando— Lo encontré tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, desde entonces no despierta. Afuera está todo un caos ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó angustiada

—No tengo idea, pero también me siento muy mal —respondió el hermoso hombre perro, sintiendo que las fuerzas se le iban y cayó hincado

—Inu Yasha —llamaron los demás, preocupados

—Tengo que hacer algo —comentó Naruto mirando a Sango, ella asintió— Tú debes quedarte con ellos ¿está bien? Cuídalos

—Yo voy contigo —dijo Shippo, pero Naruto se negó, no podía ponerlo en riesgo

—Ten mucho cuidado ¿de acuerdo? —el Ninja asintió, luego miró a Inu

—Resistan por favor, algo tiene que hacerse —lo miró con dulzura, el hombre perro asintió, mirándolo amorosamente, se despidieron con esa mirada

Naruto salió corriendo de ahí sin rumbo fijo, su primer objetivo era acercarse a ese viento extraño que vio en la lejanía, quizás cerca de ese remolino se encontraba la respuesta

* * *

A Kagome le costó trabajo despertarse ese día, en aquella dimensión el tiempo transcurría muy diferente a su mundo, habían pasado dos semanas, las personas que le estaban ayudando aun no encontraban una forma de ayudarla y mientras tanto se aburría y desesperaba sin poder hacer algo. La chica salió de la casita donde durmió y vio con asombro el cielo

Todos los aldeanos estaban afuera, mirando con asombro el raro color arcoíris, las neblinas dispersas que parecían estar cerca pero que realmente no lo estaban. Kagome emitió un quejido de asombro, Sakura estaba cerca y la oyó, acercándose a ella

—Kagome ¿eso es de tu mundo? —preguntó asustada, pero la otra negó

—Es la primera vez que veo algo así —admitió preocupada

—Ya veo. Los ancianos y los más expertos están investigando, pero escuché que quizás tiene que ver con las Hadas de las dimensiones —explicó la chica del pelo rosa

—Parece una distorsión —comentó Kagome

—Eso creo —respondió Sakura, luego suspiró— Vamos, hablemos con Tsunade

Las dos chicas llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la Hokage, que leía unos escritos muy antiguos que estaban en la biblioteca de su pervertido amigo, él había partido en busca de más información en otros países

—Chicas, que bueno que llegan, ayúdenme a leer algunos ejemplares —señaló la amplia pila de textos que tenía amontonados, Sakura miró con fastidio pero Kagome se acercó y agarró uno, en la portada había una figura extraña, leyó el título

"Mitos sobre las hadas de las dimensiones"

—Este parece interesante —mostró a la mujer, ella asintió

—Comienza por ese —sonrió, luego miró a la otra chica— Por favor también ayúdanos, hazlo por Sasuke y Naruto

—Sí —respondió triste, Kagome se dio cuenta

—Ahora vuelvo —la Hokage salió de ahí y las dejó solas

—Perdona mi indiscreción pero ¿Tú estás enamorada de alguno de ellos? —preguntó tranquila, Sakura no tuvo inconveniente en asentir

—Sasuke, lo amo —confesó apenada

—Entonces Naruto debe ser muy buen amigo tuyo

—Antes no lo éramos, me fastidiaba, pero ahora somos grandes amigos, sin embargo —hizo una pausa muy larga— Ellos dos están enamorados, así que me ha tocado resignarme —explicó

—No tenía idea, cuanto lo siento —dijo abrumada, pero Sakura negó

—Yo solo quiero su felicidad —sonrió muy amplio, Kagome nunca la había visto tan contenta y convencida, así que también sonrió cálido hacia ella

—Estoy segura que encontrarás a la persona indicada —se acercó y le agarró la mano amistosamente, la otra chica asintió, sonrojada

—Gracias Kagome —apenada por su linda amabilidad decidió prestar atención al libro que sostuvo en sus manos, la otra chica se apartó y empezó a leer el otro.

* * *

Naruto llegó hasta la neblina más cercana que encontró, pero lo que vio le asombró, ahí estaba Sasuke, intentando atacarla con sus jutsu, pero ninguno le funcionaba, igual que a él. La neblina no lo atacaba de vuelta, solo estaba ahí dando remolinos sin sentido

—Sasuke —habló bajito pero el otro oyó, volteó hacia él pero solo lo miró con tristeza, luego se apartó y continuó con la neblina

Naruto se acercó y se colocó a su lado, intentó hacer también algún ataque, pero seguía sin poder usar nada, Sasuke lo miró de reojo y se dignó a hablarle por fin

—No entiendo que está pasando. Viajo a un mundo raro, no puedo usar mis técnicas y tú de repente estás enamorado de otro ¿Qué está sucediendo? —cuestionó enojado

—Así son las cosas Sasuke, si estás disponible puedo explicarte algunas cosas

Tragándose el orgullo el Uchiha aceptó y se alejaron de la neblina, Naruto le contó todo lo sucedido desde que llegó ahí, lo que sabía de las hadas, absolutamente todo, claro que sin contar las cosas que había hecho con Inu Yasha

—No puedo creerlo —dijo con asombro

—Créelo, es real. Y ahora no solo Inu, hay otra persona que está siendo afectada por esto, eso sin contar que nosotros no podemos usar nuestras técnicas

—Y que hay otra chica que ha viajado ¿cierto? —el ninja asintió— Y dime algo ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a alguna de esas hadas? —Naruto negó

—Sé tanto como tú ahora. Quiero hacer algo pero no puedo, no sé —agachó la mirada muy triste, casi a punto de llorar, Sasuke estiró su mano y levantó su cara por el mentón, lo miró a los ojos

—Aunque no me ames más, te ayudaré, no quiero verte triste —confesó avergonzado ya que no solía ser tan amable ni dulce, Naruto sonrió conmovido

—Gracias Sasuke

—Primero tenemos que seguir intentando usar nuestras técnicas, hacer que esas neblinas reaccionen, ni siquiera atacan, es raro

—Sí —el zorrito estuvo de acuerdo y los dos se pusieron de pie

Juntos intentaron usar sus técnicas sin ninguna clase de éxito, las horas pasaron y quedaron agotados, no podían hacer más

—Es mejor que descansemos —dijo Naruto y Sasuke confirmó

Caminaron hacia el lado contrario a la neblina que estaban atacando, de pronto el aire comenzó a soplar muy extraño, se miraron uno al otro, sintieron una extraña presencia y miraron atrás, la neblina iba hacia ellos, haciéndose cada vez más grande, de pronto una risa burlona

—Ustedes tontos, creen saberlo todo, pero no son nada —rio divertida la voz

—Un hada de las dimensiones —susurró Naruto

—Así estúpido niño —rio de nuevo— Quieren rescatar a la chica ¿verdad?

—Sí, dime dónde está —exigió enojado

—Más vale que nos lo digas —apoyó Sasuke

—Primero aprendan a defenderse —respondió con ironía, lanzando enseguida un aire que los aventó bien lejos. Volvió a reír

—Tú nos hiciste esto —reclamó Naruto— No podemos usar nuestros jutsus

—Pero que niño más bestia, este no es tu mundo, la energía que usas para crear tus ataques no existe aquí ¿acaso no lo has comprendido? Yo no les quité sus habilidades, están reprimidas, necesitan crear otro tipo de trucos —explicó como si quisiera ayudarles

—Y de pronto nos ayudas diciendo eso ¿Qué estás tramando? —preguntó enojado el Uchiha

—Otro idiota —rio divertida de nuevo— Si no aprenden no me sirven. Esta distorsión no desaparecerá hasta que se enfrenten, aprendan a pelear usando la energía del otro mundo

Volvió a reír y luego desapareció con todo y neblina, dejándolos perplejos

—Está loca —murmuró Sasuke

—La perla de Shikon —dijo pronto Naruto, su ex novio no comprendió— Es una perla que existe en este mundo y otorga poderes, además de otras cosas, solía portar un fragmento pero me lo he quitado hace poco, necesitamos de ella —explicó animado

—Tú sabes dónde hallarla, supongo

—Así es, los fragmentos están esparcidos por varios lugares, tenemos que buscarlos, será difícil porque no está la señorita Kagome, según me explicaron ella puede encontrarlos

—Entonces vamos, alguien más debe saber

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron, era momento de demostrar que podían seguir siendo buenos amigos y además ayudar en algo, así quizás también encontraría la forma de volver a su mundo, aunque Naruto quería mejor quedarse ahí, pero al menos rescatar a Kagome y llevar de vuelta a Sasuke sería la prioridad, después de eso él e Inu Yasha decidirían juntos qué hacer.

* * *

NOTA: Hola! Volví, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios


End file.
